


贰.并轨

by Kertui



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kertui/pseuds/Kertui
Kudos: 10





	贰.并轨

施季里茨进去的时候舒伦堡已经在了，坐在一张柔软厚实的椅子里把玩着什么，他抬了抬下巴示意施季里茨坐在对面那张椅子里：“您昨天说的话是因为中暑吗？”  
“如果您没有在墙里藏二十个党卫军，那么，绝不是。”舒伦堡探过身来，轻柔地贴住他的嘴唇，施季里茨按住对方的后脑勺加深了这个吻。随后他抱住舒伦堡让对方坐在他的大腿上。  
“您倒是很熟练。”  
“旅队长阁下，那些蜜糖任务可不是只靠一张脸就能完成的。”他顺着舒伦堡的耳根向下细细密密地啄吻，手钻进本就松身的裤子里像揉面团那样揉着他的屁股。  
“原来，您是把我当成一个任务了。我很乐意见到我的床伴有良好的技术，但同时我也希望他能在描述自己如何掌握这门技术时稍加修饰，哪怕是说您曾有过二十个恋人也比被说是因为任务来得好。”  
“是么？抱歉，下次一定注意，不过倘若您不再问这样的问题，也就无所谓下次了。比起我措辞的事，我倒是很惊讶您对于这一切的习惯。通常，一个没有任何和同性发生性关系经历的人，不会这么熟练，即使他或她有异常丰富的异性性关系经验。”说这话时，舒伦堡的手正自下往上地捋施季里茨的阴茎，每次回到下面都会仔细地揉搓他的睾丸。显然他已经提前做好了准备工作，施季里茨的三根手指进出肛门毫不费力，舒伦堡往手上倒了点油，两只手环住施季里茨的阴茎上下擦动。然后他把施季里茨从那张大椅子上赶下来，自己双手扶椅跪在上面，但没有任何要脱裤子的意思。  
“您就不怕弄脏了？”  
“您怎么就认为我是第一次了呢？”舒伦堡叹息般地说，跳过了关于衣服的问题。“您当真没有听过任何谣言吗？那是真的，但没有人敢相信，只当是他的敌手散播的谣言，因为他一手炮制了弗里奇将军的案子，平时也一直都做出对同性恋行为毫不留情的样子：前几年有谣言说他手下的两个速记员晚上会抱在一起睡觉，他立刻就把那两个可怜的姑娘逼走了。”  
施季里茨很难说清他听到那些话的情绪，他一边和他爱的人做爱，一边听着这人说他与他上司已经维持了好几年的地下情人关系，尤其这位上司还是令多数人憎恶的残暴嗜血的刽子手。施季里茨不是那类死守道德准则的老古板，并不觉得一个人在有了固定的伴侣后再与其他人发生关系是什么要紧事。但与海德里希共享情人——或者说在某种程度上与海德里希共享身份——一点都不令人愉悦。“您一个星期之前还和他一同出差，可见是没有分手的。据我所知海德里希此人占有欲和攻击性一样强，您和我做，不怕被发现吗。”  
舒伦堡咳嗽般笑了几声，施季里茨看不见他的表情，但感觉他恐怕并不觉得那值得笑。“是了，占有欲和攻击性一样强，可我偏偏，”他又笑了几声，“就喜欢挑战，喜欢玩试探底线的游戏。我很好奇如果他知道了，会做些什么。您瞧，”舒伦堡扭过头来，眼睛亮得吓人，嘴角挂着他工作时惯有的狡猾的笑，“游戏已经开始了，现在我们要做的就是防止他有任何察觉，您知道这并不容易，十个俄国或英国间谍加起来都没他难对付。如果我们运气好，直到战争结束了都没有暴露，那我们就算是赢了。如果运气不好，没过多久就被发现，那游戏内容就变成了怎么从他手下存活到战后。”  
“您为什么认为活到战后就没事了？海德里希是戈林之后的第二接班人，如果戈林和元首都有意退休，他就会变成新的元首。”舒伦堡转过身，阴茎从他体内滑出，他用双手捧住施季里茨的脸，哀伤又嘲讽地说“您到现在还相信德国会胜利吗？从第一次兵败莫斯科起就不再会了，戈培尔整天吹嘘我们有秘密武器，如果真有，43年9月就应该用了。”


End file.
